Mission impossible
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, Obi Wan est kidnappé par des vendeurs d'esclaves et Anakin se lance à sa poursuite.


-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire? demanda Anakin en observant son ancien maitre.

Obi Wan soupira et secoua la tête.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix tu sais, marmonna le Jedi en finissant d'enfiler sa tenue.

Anakin le regarda avec envie, se régalant de toute la peau exposée à son regard.

-Anakin, prévint Obi Wan en sentant l'excitation de son cadet.

-Désolé, répondit le jeune homme sans y croire. Mais... C'est tellement inhabituel de te voir habillé comme ça... Tu comprends...

-Après la mission, et seulement si tu es sage, annonça simplement Obi Wan en enfilant son manteau de Jedi.

Le blond dut retenir un sourire en entendant son amant se mettre à trépigner dans son dos.

-Aller viens, il est plus que temps, ordonna gentiment le Maitre Jedi en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué.

Anakin lui emboita aussitôt le pas, veillant à ce que personne ne puisse apercevoir le moindre centimètre carré de peau de son amant.

-Anakin, je dois jouer le rôle d'un esclave et toi de mon propriétaire alors cesse d'agir comme ça, finit par soupirer Obi Wan.

-J'ai le droit d'être un propriétaire possessif, marmonna le brun en retour.

-Pas dans cette version là du jeu.

-C'est injuste.

-C'est une mission d'infiltration Anakin, on se fiche de savoir si c'est juste ou non. On la fait et c'est tout.

Son ancien élève soupira de façon dramatique mais hocha la tête. En effet, un politicien Duros était soupçonné de faire du trafic d'esclaves sur Coruscant et l'ont avait chargé Anakin et Obi Wan de l'attraper en flagrant délit. Pour cela, Obi Wan devait se faire passer pour un esclave et Anakin pour un propriétaire lassé qui souhaitait s'en débarrasser. Le but étant évidemment d'attirer le Duros à "acheter" Obi Wan et à l'arrêter juste après la transaction.

Sauf qu'évidemment, Anakin voyait ça d'un très mauvais œil.

Un, parce que la tenue d'Obi Wan était beaucoup trop révélatrice, il portait à peine un long pagne de soie qui ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination, le collier typique des esclaves, d'où pendaient bon nombre de perles dorées entrelacées, et de longues calligae remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. Le tout etait affreusement érotique, et Anakin n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres puissent le voir ainsi.

Deux, parce que le Duros risquait de vouloir "tâter la marchandise" comme disaient certains Jedi dans le dos d'Obi Wan, et qu'Anakin n'aurait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Et l'idée qu'un type aussi immonde puisse poser les mains sur SON Obi Wan et le tripoter le rendait fou.

Trois, parce qu'Anakin avait un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment.

Et qu'il se trompait rarement sur ces choses là.

Mais Obi Wan l'avait rassuré et il devait à présent le conduire jusqu'au bar où ils savaient que le Duros se rendait régulièrement.

Une fois là-bas, Anakin descendit et tira sur la fine chaîne attachée au collier d'Obi Wan pour le faire avancer, veillant tout de même à la garder cachée, pour ne pas alerter les autorités.

-Tire plus fort, ce n'est pas crédible, marmonna Obi Wan en le suivant docilement.

Le brun obtempéra à contrecœur, ravalant l'excitation qu'il ressentait à la vue de son ancien maitre aussi soumis.

Rapidement, il se glissa dans le bar face à eux, continuant de tirer Obi Wan à sa suite.

Leur cible n'étant pas encore arrivée, Anakin alla s'asseoir dans un des nombreux fauteuils au centre de la pièce, et força le blond à s'asseoir sur sa jambe, enroulant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Retire ton manteau, il n'y a que des criminels ici, ils s'en fichent que tu sois esclave, grogna Anakin.

Il retint un frisson en regardant son amant se découvrir et exposer à tous son corps.

Obi Wan sourit légèrement, très conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son ancien élève, et se rapprocha davantage de lui, collant son torse à celui du brun.

-Mon maitre veut-il que je l'aide à passer le temps? murmura Obi Wan en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de son ancien apprenti, savourant le tressaillement qui le parcourut.

Anakin lâcha un faible grondement et planta ses ongles dans la peau tendre qui lui était offerte, ses yeux s'obscurcissant dangereusement.

-Qui t'a donné l'ordre de bouger, esclave? demanda le brun à voix basse, figeant Obi Wan sur place.

Il fallut un temps au blond pour comprendre qu'Anakin ne le regardait pas mais fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

Sûrement le Duros, songea le plus âgé en s'agrippant par réflexe à la cuisse d'Anakin.

Il baissa la tête et recula un peu, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Pardon, maitre.

-Je préfère, souffla Anakin en se redressant.

Un instant plus tard, Obi Wan sentit une ombre se poser sur lui et il se ratatina légèrement plus sur lui-même.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas le Duros qui s'était approché, mais un humain.

-Mon ami voudrait savoir si votre esclave est libre ce soir, annonça directement l'homme en regardant Anakin droit dans les yeux.

-Tout dépend quel prix il est prêt à payer pour lui, répondit le brun sans hésiter.

-Il dit que votre prix sera le sien.

-Dans ce cas, je ferai peut être mieux d'aller discuter directement avec lui. Ça l'aidera à mieux... évaluer mon esclave.

L'autre hocha la tête et conduisit Anakin et Obi Wan dans une salle privée du bar.

Il rejoignit rapidement le Duros et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son soi-disant ami avant de faire signe à Anakin d'approcher.

Ce dernier obéit et s'avança vers le Duros, Obi Wan sur ses talons.

-C'est un beau spécimen, approuva le Duros à travers son communicateur. Mais je me demande s'il en vaut vraiment la peine.

Le jeune Jedi ravala une remarque cynique et tira brusquement sur la chaine pour forcer son amant à passer devant lui.

-Boske, montre au monsieur ce que tu sais faire. Vite.

Obi Wan lui jeta un regard inquiet mais se plia à ses ordres et s'approcha du Duros en ondulant des hanches.

Lentement, il s'installa à califourchon sur l'alien, collant son dos au torse de l'autre, et commença à bouger lascivement son bassin, ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant plantés dans ceux d'Anakin.

Le brun frissonna en comprenant qu'Obi Wan dansait pour lui, pas pour le Duros.

Cet enfoiré arrivait à l'exciter dans un moment pareil, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était assis sur un parfait inconnu!

Anakin se jura que dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, Obi Wan regretterait son insolence envers lui.

Ironique pas vrai?

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le Duros enfouir l'une de ses mains sous le pagne de son compagnon, entre ses jambes.

La rage l'envahit aussitôt et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attaquer immédiatement.

-Eh eh, gronda le jeune homme en s'approchant. On regarde avec les yeux, pas avec la main.

-Je vérifie simplement qu'il soit en bon état, rétorqua l'autre avec un rire gras.

-Vous vérifierez plus tard. Où est l'argent?

-Juste ici, dit une voix dans son dos.

Puis tout fut noir.

Lorsqu'Anakin revint à lui, le Duros et sa bande avaient disparu, ainsi qu'Obi Wan, et il avait un affreux goût de sang dans la bouche.

Le jeune homme sentit une peur panique s'emparer de lui avant qu'il se redressait, ignorant les appels du barman inquiet assis à côté de lui.

-Obi Wan! appela vainement le Jedi en regardant autour de lui.

-Votre esclave? Ils l'ont emmené, l'informa le gérant en se relevant à son tour. Il a bien essayé de se défendre, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

-Bordel!! hurla Anakin en frappant le mur face à lui avec sa prothèse, creusant un profond trou dedans. Vous savez où ils sont partis?!

-Sûrement dans leur forteresse, dans les bas quartiers. Ne rêvez pas trop, l'esclave doit déjà être au bordel à l'heure qu'il est.

Anakin sentit une nausée le prendre et vacilla un instant.

Obi Wan.

Son Obi Wan.

Dans un bordel.

A peine capable de se défendre, entouré de dizaines de pervers, seul, loin d'Anakin.

La peur du jeune homme fut aussitôt remplacée par une rage sourde.

Personne ne s'en prenait impunément à ses proches, ces types allaient regretter d'avoir voulu lui prendre son amant.

Il s'en assurerait personnellement.


End file.
